


Frozen, Wet And Unbecoming.

by pekeleke



Series: Black Smoke [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat!Severus, Drabble Series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're a feisty little thing, aren't you, kitty?  I'm not sure Snape would have approved. He'd have said it's unbecoming, or something equally silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen, Wet And Unbecoming.

**Title:** **Frozen, Wet And Unbecoming.**  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter (Snarry)  
**Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.  
**Author** : pekeleke.  
**Rating** : G.  
**Word** **count** : 824  
**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**A/N1** : Unbetaed. Written for the **adventdrabbles** **([DW](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/),[LJ](http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/), [IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/))** 2015 **prompt 4: Fruitcake/ Prompt 5: Frozen pond/ Prompt 6: Ice sculpture.**  
**A/N2:** **This is the** **third** **part of my** **Black Smoke** **series.** **  
Summary:** “You're a feisty little thing, aren't you, kitty?  I'm not sure Snape would have approved. He'd have said it's unbecoming, or something equally silly. ****

**Frozen, Wet And Unbecoming.**

It was now official: Harry Potter, beloved 'Savior of the Wizarding World' and blah-di-blah-di-bloody-blah, was an evil son of-er- _James_ _Potter_ and Severus despised him with every beat of his pounding, kittenish, heart.

The blasted wanker had managed to carry him out of Hogwarts, despite Severus' best efforts to convey his outright hatred of that particular course of action. Nothing he tried had worked, _nothing_. He'd yowled, scratched, hissed and wriggled left and right in a ferocious attempt to escape Potter's hold, but the Gryffindor kept patting him patronizingly on the head and telling him to “Hush, kitty, hush!”

Watching Hogwarts' boar-guarded doors close with a loud clank behind Potter's broad-shouldered back was one of the most distressing sights Severus had seen since the day Petrus Waldo, the new, flirty, -and utterly annoying- Muggle Studies professor had batted his eyelashes at him in the middle of dinner and attempted to lure him into his chambers with a thoroughly uninspired offer of homemade 'fruitcake'.

The pitiful, little whimper that escaped Severus' tightening throat as he found himself on the wrong side of Hogwarts' doors -with Harry-Bloody-Potter, no less- had been lost in the loud 'pop' of the savior's Apparition, but Severus' growing apprehension traveled with him into the small, but well-appointed bathroom that seemed to have been Potter's intended destination.

 _'Where the hell are w-?'_ His shocked thoughts were rudely interrupted when the Gryffindor waved his wand around and proceeded to torture him further by filling the sink with warm water and dunking him inside without so much as a by-your-leave.

Severus' affronted snarl upon finding himself wet from tail to ears was a loud masterpiece of kittenish outrage, but Potter simply chuckled under his breath and rubbed lavender-scented soap all over his fur.  
“You're a feisty little thing, aren't you, kitty?  I'm not sure Snape would have approved. He'd have said it's unbecoming, or something equally silly. The man is like a machine, you know?  Cold and unfriendly, like an ice sculpture. I think he'd die of shock if he ever found out that his body is capable of showing this much passion.”

Severus blinked, aghast, and choked on a soap bubble when his little jaw dropped open. Potter found it absolutely hilarious when he started hiccuping in reaction to the foul taste of soap in his mouth, but at least tried to help him by dribbling a small amount of clean water onto Severus' pouting lips, even though he laughed under his breath all the while. The bastard.  
”There, there. That should take care of that, lil' one. Now you can stop all that hissing and spluttering you've got going. Anyone who hears you will think I dunked you in a frozen pond instead of a warm bath. Your fur was all matted with Empowering Potion. Trust me; you'll feel better after this.”

Severus sulked in Potter's palm and shivered uncontrollably while the Gryffindor rinsed him, resigning himself to grin and bear the indignity of having Harry-Bloody-Potter 'bathe' him with all the grace he could muster.

The cold air that hit him when Potter lifted him out of the sink shocked him so much that he reeled instinctively backwards. His hind legs slipped right off the Gryffindor's hand, and he'd have fallen head-first back into the bath-water if Potter hadn't caught his tumbling body at the last possible second.

“Hey, it's alright, little mate. I've got you. And I've got your towel right here, see?  I'm gonna charm it extra-warm and fluffy just for you, OK?  You'll be dry in no time. I promise.” Potter cooed reassuringly, wrapping him in the blessedly toasty cloth and cuddling him so tightly against his chest that Severus wondered if the savior hadn't been the most alarmed of the two by that accidental near fall.

Severus was too relieved at finding himself finally warm once again to even _think_ about protesting, so he swallowed his discomfort and allowed himself the small pleasure of melting into the fluffy folds of Potter's heavenly towel. The thump-thump-thump of the Gryffindor's heartbeat pounded right under his ear, lulling him into the kind of contented drowsiness that he hadn't experienced in decades, and he yawned delicately. Potter cuddled him even closer, prompting him into sighing with exhausted gratitude and look groggily into bright emerald eyes that smiled at him with inexplicable tenderness.

“That's it, lil' kitty, that's it.” Potter cooed, rubbing him dry with hypnotic little circles and Severus shocked himself by purring sleepily in response. “Go on, then, close those lovely eyes of yours and take a little nap. Merlin knows you deserve it after the day you've had. I'll be here when you wake up, you'll see. You're going to be fine, professor. And you're going to be safe, too. I promise. Now it's my turn to protect you, you know?  And I-I've waited a very long time for the chance to do just that.”

**TBC**

 

 


End file.
